Muse
by thebelljar93
Summary: Because one of the best feeling in the world is to have the man you love smiling; all because of you.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Enjoy :)

* * *

It's one of those nights where the psychotic pianist couldn't sleep. Minutes, or even hours, are wasted as Noda Megumi failed to get a good rest and a peace of the mind. And the only issue that could strain her (even if it's just a bit) was her one-sided love with the conductor, Shinichi Chiaki.

They've been real close these days, that particular senpai and a famous, talented musician, Rui. She had expressed blatantly how she was jealous on every aspect when it comes to her, but sometimes Chiaki just couldn't get the hint. It was the day when Nodame had came to a realization that he might've treated her feelings of jealousy as if it was nothing. Only a petty disturbance to his glimmering, shining career. Something inside her wanted to scream the loudest she could to him. She wanted him to understand; to tell him how it's so obvious that Rui loves him, and she's afraid of him eventually submitting to her and leave her to continue her musical journey alone. Plus, she had always thought Rui's like a jewel, a diamond. Someone whom people will compliment all the time, especially if she become Shinichi Chiaki's girlfriend. They will certainly be the golden couple of the century.

But no, he wouldn't mind much anyway. Alas, deep inside she knew they weren't much of a couple. Sure, they've kissed, probably out of gratitude but a relationship has not been established, nonetheless. The distance between them was slowly killing her, ripping her apart to shreds. She had never knew she'll be so lost, deep in thought like this. Something at the back of her mind concluded- maybe her true feelings towards him shall forever and never be reciprocated. Nodame frowned, clenching her fists tight, almost wanting to cry but she kept her voice down. Her insignificant, annoying little whimpers would be loud and it might disturb his prolonged rest after a tiring schedule.

_"Think positive. It's not over yet. Senpai still cares... or does he?_"

She tossed and turned on her bed. Insecurity bothered her mind. At one point, she felt as if she couldn't breathe properly, as if something's choking her from inside. Her inner concience retaliated, demanding reasons for an infatuation towards a certain man. Looks? To be honest, senpai does have the looks. But back in Japan, at Momogaoka, everyone had noticed Chiaki Shinichi earlier than she ever did. His amazing talent, matched with his tall, dark figure, contribute all to his handsome portfolio, and not to mention, his refined, classy attitude. She didn't give a damn at first. Her life only consists of the piano, stealing her classmate's lunch, and her fun-loving piano teacher whom she shared dreams and weird fart jokes with. Until she moved closer to him and became his neighbour. Everything started since then. "A love story" between a budding, talented pianist and a conlflicted prodigy who aspires to be a conductor ever since he was a child.

Nodame closed her eyes, as flashbacks flickered, playing inside her mind. Music. It connected them together. But not too far as to say her feelings of love has been accepted. Without him noticing, she observed him carefully. His long, delicate fingers. His deep, soothing, relaxing voice have always calmed her down- except the kind of tone he used when he gets mad when she wrecks the cleanliness of the house. She admitted how he's extremely intimidating when caught during bad hours. Though of course, she wouldn't get back at him and flipped the same anger. She wanted to heal him, his worries, his insecurities if any, by being the one who's close to him. That aside, she loves his unfrequent half-smiles when he looks at her after she accomplished something positive. Chiaki Shinichi may not express his emotions often, but it shall be displayed in the honesty of his pupils; his eyes. Sometimes to avoid eye contact with her due to mortification, he'll avert his eyes to the other side, or just close them, but his lips remain honest. And the image of him smiling shall forever be engraved in the pianist's mind.

That image of senpai smiling, and the reason of the sweet smile is the ever-so-chaotic woman herself- it eventually removed all her insecurites about everything since the beginning, and Rui. Noda Megumi giggled and hugged a pillow before eventually getting her beauty sleep.

[ _Because one of the best feeling in the world is to have the man you love smiling; all because of you._ ]

**Finale**


End file.
